


El canto de la última ballena

by Shiorita



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 07:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4820618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorita/pseuds/Shiorita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cuando echa la vista atrás, el Doctor ve muchas cosas. Mira en el paso del tiempo, a través de sus regeneraciones, y comprende la melancolía que tantas veces lo atacó. Se siente viejo, mayor, anciano, porque ha aprendido a otorgarle a cada recuerdo el peso que le corresponde.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El canto de la última ballena

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene algunos datos de la serie anterior a Eccleston, pero no me parecen spoilers. Sólo los he utilizado para no caer en alguna incongruencia o inventarme cosas que probablemente ya existen. Son datos de Gallifrey, totalmente puntuales. Para entender el resto, hay que haberse visto, al menos, toda la línea de Matt Smith (o del undécimo Doctor)

Son los últimos minutos del día que le quedan por disfrutar. En breve, la oscuridad volverá a caer sobre el pueblo de Navidad y con ella, las pesadillas se alzarán al otro lado. En su mazmorra con forma de torre y biblioteca, el Doctor se protege de sí mismo. Las paredes del lugar están llenas de dibujos que parece que han pintado los niños de la aldea. Puede que alguno sí haya sido trazado por ellos, pero la gran mayoría tienen la firma del Doctor.

Mire a donde mire ve recuerdos por todos los lados. La TARDIS, con su alegre refunfuño porque ha dejado el freno de mano dado; Amy untando merluza rebozada en natillas; Rory vestido con un traje de romano enarbolando un estetoscopio como si fuera un sable; Craig aprendiendo a hablar bebé con su hijo; Clara preparando sufllé; y River mirándole desde lejos, a punto de pronunciar una palabra, a punto de responder a la pregunta que acabará con el Silencio...

Cuando camina por esos pasillos, procura no volver la vista atrás. Trata de no recordar más que lo importante. Al llegar la hora de dormir, se deja mecer por los momentos que le han dejado un buen sabor de boca. A veces, sale a la calle simplemente a estar con los chicos de Navidad, a inventarse verdades que oculten las cicatrices que guarda en el alma, a jugar a contar mentiras a ver si cruzando los dedos a la espalda puede colar... Otras, sale a ver la nieve. La nieve de verdad y no eso que solía caer sobre la Tierra tras alguna gran batalla interestelar...

Las menos, se encierra en su habitación, coge una taza de chocolate caliente y se sienta frente a la Grieta. Parece que la observa con atención, aunque lo cierto es que no oye ni uno de los gritos que atraviesan el agujero. No presta atención a los susurros que suplican oir su nombre de sus propios labios, porque hace tiempo que el Doctor aprendió a acallar las palabras que venían de Gallifrey.

Quizás fue porque siempre supo que algún día podría cambiar el pasado, su pasado, reencontrarse con sus otras regeneraciones y encontrar una forma de salvar su planeta y a la gente que se lo merecía. Quizás porque si algo caracterizaba a la Sección Prydoniana, era su capacidad de ver más allá de lo que la sociedad de Gallifrey les había inculcado desde siempre. Quizás porque desde que se convirtió en un miembro más de los Deca, el Doctor comprendió que su vida iba a consistir en huir, en avanzar lejos de su planeta natal y no volver la vista atrás.

Cuando echa la vista atrás, el Doctor ve muchas cosas. Ve la amargura de descubrir cómo los buenos tiempos se agrietaron y cómo su gran amigo le traicionó. Ve la marcha de todos los que lo quisieron y en el fondo de cada adiós, descubre la locura del Amo, la cordura de unos Señores del Tiempo que hallaron en su afán de conocimiento su propia destrucción. Ve lo que desde hace siglos ha intentado ocultarse a sí mismo.

Mira en el paso del tiempo y a través de sus regeneraciones, y comprende la melancolía que tantas veces lo atacó. Se siente viejo, mayor, anciano, porque ha aprendido a otorgarle a cada recuerdo el peso que le corresponde. Cuando cierra los ojos y presta atención a los gritos de auxilio de los habitantes de Gallifrey, por los que tanto lloró y por los que hizo lo imposible para salvar, sabe qué voces son las que va a escuchar.

Sólo la de los niños, que preguntan a sus padres porqué volver, adónde volver, y si pueden salir a jugar. Los niños de Gallifrey, que no lloran porque el Doctor encontró una fórmula para que siguieran soñando, en otro mundo, en otro universo, muy lejos del suyo. Los susurros curiosos de los infantes se mezclan con los de otros, al otro lado de la ventana, donde la última reencarnación del Doctor que ya nadie conoce sabe que le necesitan.

Y mientras se calza el sombrero, se asienta la chaqueta, se ata con fuerza los zapatos y rebusca por los bolsillos para encontrar su destornillador sónico se acuerda de Amy mirándole a los ojos, señalándole que ahora que ya es mayor, y ya no magnifica los buenos recuerdos del pasado o elimina los malos; ahora, que está tan solo que sólo le acompaña su amable corazón, lo único que puede hacer es todo lo posible para evitar que los niños lloren.


End file.
